Sentimientos
by inugami18
Summary: Una mirada a la relación de Tori y Jade desde sus inicios, no soy buena con los summarys... el nombre no tiene mucho que ver
1. Chapter 1

Hi world it´s me again! nuevo JORI, espero guste, mmm tal vez sea cosa de dos o tres caps cuando mucho y lo debo subir en estos días pensaba subirlo cuando estuviera listo pero mi inspiracion se ha ido y mi musa me abandona por una semana u.u en fin se los dejo para que lean, y bueno acepto de todo

* * *

La mira, la mira todo el tiempo, la mira cuando almuerzan y durante las clases, la mira en los pasillos y en cada una de sus presentaciones, la mira cuando van a Nozu y cuando canta en el Karaoke Dokie, simplemente no puede dejar de mirarla, no desde que la vio que para su mala suerte fue en su primer día en Hollywood Arts.

De tanto mirarla Andre lo ha notado, le pide que deje de hacerlo, no puede, le pide que haga algo al respecto, no puede, todos los días las mismas palabras "**deja de mirarla Tori" **misma respuesta **"no puedo Andre" **el mismo reclamo **"pues has algo al respecto, dile a Jade que te gusta" ** de nuevo la misma respuesta **"no puedo" **todos los días el mismo dialogo, la hora varia pero nunca falta.

Nuevo problema, Cat se ha dado cuenta. Tori lo negó todo, Cat los escucho discutiendo, prometió no decir nada, prometió no decírselo a Jade. Cat se la ha dicho a Jade.

Ahora Jade también la mira, la busca con la mirada y le sonríe, no es la misma sonrisa de burla cruel que solía darle pero tampoco es una sonrisa de cariño como la de Tori, esconde algo mas, menos puro y lindo pero al menos le sonríe.

Jade la ha arrastrado al armario del conserje, la ha acorralado contra la pared y la ha besado, fue un beso rápido, apenas un roce de labios, una mirada y fue suficiente no hubo necesidad de palabras ni de nada mas, así comenzó el juego, un juego en el que se besaban y se tomaban de las manos, tenían citas y almorzaban jutas en el colegio, en el que se buscaban durante las clases y en los pasillos.

Ninguna ha dicho nada, no es una relación como tal, La medio latina piensa que no hay necesidad de decir las palabras, que es algo ya establecido. La gótica no ha querido decir las palabras, así no hay compromiso y no hay responsabilidad, podría marcharse cuando quisiera.

Tori está equivocada y Beck lo sabe, no quiere que la lastimen.

**-Tori, tu y Jade son novias no?**- le pregunto cuando esta sacaba unos libros de su casillero.

**-si-**Respondió como si fuera obvio.

**-no, me refiero a que ella te lo pidió o tu a ella-** aclaro el canadiense.

**-no entiendo de que hablas Beck-** parecía confundida.

**-A que si tu le dijiste "Jade quieres ser mi novia" y ella te respondió si- ** siguió hablando con clama el chico.

**-no…- **respondió dudosa- **¿Por qué?**

**-pues te aconsejo que lo hagas o ella simplemente se lavara las manos del asunto- ** y dicho eso se fue dejando a la morena confundida.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ha pasado una semana desde las palabras de Beck, una semana en la que ha estado muy confundida y angustiada, ahora mismo estando en casa de la morena viendo una película, una vez mas no puede dejar de mirarla.

**-Jade?- **pregunta dudosa la pelinegra que tiene los ojos clavados en el televisor.

**-mmn?- **ahora tiene su atención.

**-tú y yo… que somos?- **pregunta en un arranque de valor a pesar de que su voz es apenas un susurro.

**- de que hablas Vega?-** pregunta la gótica haciéndose la desentendida, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a que se refería, simplemente esperaba que ese mismo momento nunca llegara.

**- eres mi novia… no?- **casi se le rompe la voz y puede sentir las lagrimas que luchan por salir.

Jade la mira a los ojos, deseando limpiar las lagrimas aun no derramadas, siente una presión en el pecho al ver esa mirada tan triste en el rostro de Vega, no quiere verla así y no entiende porque, sonríe internamente, ya sabe la respuesta.

**-por supuesto que eres mi novia Vega- ** responde de manera casi indiferente, como si en realidad no importara, aunque por dentro sonreía como colegiala.

La medio latina no dice nada, solo sonríe, la felicidad le invade el corazón, quiere bailar, gritar, cantar, pero solo vuelve a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Jade, como si nada hubiera pasado.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que su relación paso a ser "FORMAL" todos en Hollywwod Arts lo saben, pocos se han sorprendido, sus amigos están bien con ello y prácticamente son la pareja del momento en el colegio.

Es una relación normal, bueno todo lo normal que podría ser una relación entre Tori y Jade. Tori ama a Jade lo ha sabido siempre.

Jade le tiene cierto cariño a Tori, se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, le gustan lo cálidos que son sus abrazos, le fascina besarla, le agradan sus extrañas manías incluso ya la considera una amiga además de su novia.

Fue una tarde en la que estaban reunidos los 5 amigos (6 si contamos a Rex) en casa de la medio latina cuando esa perspectiva cambio, era un día común, con el común clima de Los Ángeles y las comunes bromas de los chicos, las comunes vulgaridades por parte de Rex y los comunes comentarios de Cat sobre su hermano, fueron solo unos segundo en los que Tori volteo a verla riendo, solo unos segundos bastaron para quedarse colgada de esa mirada, entonces lo sintió, un miedo como en su vida había sentido y todo porque su corazón latía como loco y todo por que Tori la había mirado y su semblante cambio.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto la morena al notar su cambio de actitud

**-si- **mintió Jade, debió hacerlo pésimo porque no le creyó, sin embargo no dijo nada mas, simplemente se acerco mas a ella y la miro de esa forma extraña que hacía que Jade se sintiera desarmada, le acaricio el rostro y eso basto para que su mente quedara en blanco y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro lo que provoco que la morena se sonrojara y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su corazón latía tan desenfrenadamente que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. La pelinegra se levantó y la tomo por la cintura, la acerco hacia ella pegando sus cuerpos, se acerco lentamente a su rostro y la beso, fue un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos que poco a poco se volvió intenso, se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario, pero en ningún momento rompieron el abrazo, la pelinegra sonrió y pego su frente a la de su chica con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza **"carajo…. Me he enamorado de Vega" **


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow world it´s me again! *marca registrada*... adivinen que! mi musa regreso :D... ¬¬ como hace dos meses, peeeeero mi inspiración no xD así que pido disculpas por retrasarme mucho y agradecerles a los que siguen mi historia, en fin no los mareo mas

* * *

Los meses transcurren, las citas son más frecuentes, y las muestras de cariño más comunes, quedan más veces en casa de la mitad latina y los besos llevan a caricias, caricias por encima de la ropa, caricias por debajo de la ropa. NO, aun no dan ese paso y no es por falta de ganas, al menos de parte de Jade ella desea a Tori se muere de ganas por estar con ella, podría manipularla para que aceptara, prácticamente podría obligarla y está segura que la morena no se molestaría, pero no es lo que quiere, quiera que ella también la desee, que la necesite, que sea tan insoportable que sea ella quien se lo pida.

Y por fi ocurre es su aniversario del séptimo mes, y Jade se pregunta cómo es que ha soportado todo este tiempo sin hacerle "nada" a la morena y sabe que si ella se lo pidiera seguiría esperando.

Tori ha preparado una cena romántica, sus padres habían salido de viaje y Trina no estaría ese día en casa, era perfecto solo ellas dos. Ha cocinado o al menos lo ha intentado aun así Jade no se ha quejado, después una película, romántica para variar y entonces se miran un instante, la gótica se acerca a besarla la otra corresponde gustosa, las cosas empiezan a subir de tono, manos colándose dentro de la ropa, la respiración cada vez más agitada, una Jade besando y mordiendo el cuello de Tori, bajando cada vez mas… y entones… se detiene trata de apartarse pero las manos de su chica en su espalda se lo impiden y vuelve a besarla

**-Vega… si no me detienes ahora…. Ya no podrás hacerlo-** le dice con la voz entrecortada cuando se separa para tomar aire

**-no… no quiero que te detengas-** la chica esta sonrojada pero se muere por estar con su novia

Jade quiere preguntar algo, algo que le ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo.

-**Tori… eres virgen?-** pregunta con una calidez en la voz que nadie creería que fue Jade West quien hizo la pregunta, la morena no responde al menos no de manera verbal, pero tiene la mirada apartada y la cara bastante roja, y asiente lentamente con la cabeza, la gótica sonríe y le besa la frente **–estas segura de que quieres que siga?-** la morena vuelve a asentir, la pelinegra sonríe, una felicidad casi insoportable le invade el cuerpo. No dice mas, simplemente se pone de pie y toma la mano de su chica para que la imite, no dicen nada ambas saben que se dirigen al cuarto de Vega.

Un cuarto por demás conocido por la Chica, aunque nunca había querido permanecer en el por más de media hora, su escusa siempre era que estar tanto tiempo entre rosa, morado y demás niñerías le daban ganas de vomitar, pero la verdad era que estar solas en el cuarto de Tori significaba privacidad sin interrupción y ella no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse "quieta"

**-si no estás segura no tenemos que hacerlo- **le dice con dulzura a la morena sentada en el borde de la cama. Ella se ha quedado en la puerta, por si la otra chica se arrepentía, le sería más fácil huir.

-**estoy segura- ** le dice de manera firme, la otra chica solo sonríe y se acerca a besarla mientras la recuesta sobre la cama, todo el tiempo es tierna, no quiere ir rápido sabe que tienen toda la noche y que es la primera vez de la chica debajo de ella. La desviste lentamente y le acaricia todo el cuerpo de manera suave, quiere que lo disfrute, que tenga un buen recuerdo de su primera vez.

Tori tiembla, es torpe, no sabe qué hacer, pero Jade comprende, toma sus manos le indica cómo y dónde. Las caricias aumentan al igual que la temperatura y el sonrojo en ambas chicas, están listas y ninguna quiere retrasar el momento. Jade sobre Tori, Tori aferrándose a Jade con los ojos cerrados, respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos por parte de ambas **–abre los ojos Vega- **la chica obedece y por un momento se pierde en la inmensidad verdiazul que son los ojos de su chica, hasta que la siente y vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de su novia, sin embargo Jade no se detiene, poco a poco los pequeños quejidos se convierten en gemidos, una música mucho más dulce para la pelinegra, y las uñas en su espalda tienen otro significado.

Se mueven juntas, se vuelven una, una misma respiración y una misma sinfonía, dos corazones aun mismo ritmo, hasta el momento de culminación seguida de la calma de dos cuerpos cansados.

Jade se recuesta con la espalda contra el colchón y Tori recostada sobre su pecho abrazándola de una forma un tanto posesiva, está cansada, sus parpados le pesan y su respiración es cada vez más pesada, le da un último beso a la castaña en la frente y le susurra con la voz pausada **– ahora eres solo mía Vega-** antes de dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo. La otra chica sonríe y se abraza más a su novia **– lo soy Jade **- le responde antes de quedar igualmente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** -Jade?**

**-mmnnm?**

**-Jade**

**-mmmnnmn**

**-Jade**

**-QUE?!**

**- Tengo hambre…-**

**-son las 3 de la mañana Vega.….**

**-eso no te importaba hace un rato**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ultimo año, último mes, última semana, su vida como estudiantes de Hollywood Arts ha terminado, es hora de que salgan y enfrenten el mundo real; a algunos les será más fácil que a otros como a cierta morena que le han ofrecido el estelar en una nueva película de un director de renombre o a cierta pelinegra que la han aceptado en una academia de actuación en Londres, o al menos eso es lo que creen los demás.

**-ven conmigo- **le pide la chica gótica a su novia, se encuentran en la colina del letrero Hollywood, es su última noche juntas antes de despedirse por un largo tiempo.

** -no puedo- **y sabe que tiene razón, eso sería arruinar su carrera, y ella misma sabe que no puede pedirle tal cosa, que en si Tori le hubiera dicho si ya estaría convenciéndola para que cambie de idea, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de ella no se lo dijo en serio.

**-no te conseguirás una nueva chica cierto?- **pregunto la mitad latina con la voz triste y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la otra

**-mmm no lo sé las inglesas son lindas y tienen un sexy acento- **bromeo la gótica antes de sentir un pequeño empujón **–pero yo tengo conmigo a una chica hermosa, que además es mitad latina, dime ¿Qué hay más sexy que eso? Claro que no me buscare otra chica, no seas tonta vega- **termino su argumento con un beso en su frente**- y para asegurarme que tu tampoco buscaras a nadie más – **de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra

**-me estas proponiendo matrimonio?- **pregunto confusa la morena

**-no…aun- **sonrió con picardía, y abrió la cajita en la cual habían dos anillos, cada uno con un grabado en letras cursivas, algo simple, uno decía **_Jade_** y el otro**_Tori_**** –es** **una promesa- **Tomo el anillo "Jade" y lo coloco en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda de Tori **–una promesa de que tu eres mía y que yo soy tuya, te importaría?- **dijo señalando el otro anillo a lo que la mitad latina sonrió e imito a la otra chica, sellando la promesa con un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

**"pasajeros del vuelo A125E con destino a Londres, favor de pasar a la zona de abordaje"**

En el aeropuerto se podía ver a un grupo de chicos en un mismo abrazo, una pelirroja, un chico con gran parecido a Aladin, un chico de lentes y afro, un afroamericano, una gótica y una mitad latina, poco a poco fueron desasiendo el abrazo, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas fruto de la despedida, hasta solo quedar la mitad latina y la gótica abrazadas, no queriendo separarse nunca.

**"pasajeros del vuelo A125E con destino a Londres, favor de pasar a la zona de abordaje"**

**-mas te vale no olvidarme – **dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos que ya no se molestaba por ocultar y juntando su frente con la de la castaña

**-no podría aunque lo intentara- **sonrió la chica mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de su amada, a pesar de que las suyas no dejaban de salir.

**- Juro que regresare por ti Vega-**

**- no si yo te alcanzo antes West- **

**- Te amo Victoria Vega nunca olvides eso- **sin esperar contestación beso a su chica tratando de transmitir en el todo el amor que sentía por la chica mitad latina.

**-Yo también te amo Jadelyn West- ** le dio un último beso antes de que la pelinegra se alejara para tomar su vuelo.

**-animo Tori, que son 9 meses- **Trato de animarla Andre mientras dejaban el Aeropuerto.

**-un embarazo- **escucharon la voz burlona de Rex

-**mi punto es, que en poco tiempo volverás a verla no?- **volvió a decir el moreno ignorando el comentario del títere

**-supongo que tienes Razón-** sonrió alzando la vista mirando un avión que acababa de despegar **–este no es el final**


End file.
